Batman & Wheelie
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: This story is about me joining Batman.


My name is Jeremie McCary. I have cerebral palsy and I am visually impaired. Cerebral palsy makes it hard for me to walk. I had my crutch in my right hand, and my white cane in my left. I was taking a walk through Gotham City, when the Joker attacked me from behind. He hit me several times and tried to knock me out. Luckily, Batman was watching from above. I heard him grapple down to me, and I heard the joker scream in fright as he was lifted into the air.

I looked behind me, and saw Batman dangling the joker 10 stories above me by his neck. Joker was trying to explain that he needed a victim to test his newest torture device on. I thanked Batman before trying to get up, but my legs gave out, and I went back down. Hitting the concrete for a second time was painful, but I felt safer this time. Batman had my back, literally.

Next thing I know, I hear jokers screams and laughter as Batman threw him across town. Then, Batman grappled down to me, and I felt his strong grip help me back up. One look at my face and he could tell how much pain I was in. After that, he picked me up, picked my cane and crutch up, and put me in the passenger seat of the Batmobile! "you're safe with me," he says before closing the passenger side door. I finally got the chance to thank him as he got into the driver's side.

On the way back to the Batcave, we were talking about Gotham and laughing. He asked me if I knew who he was, and of course I knew. I am a huge fan. I told him about all of his movies that I watched. He even asked me who played him the best, and of course I picked Christian Bale. He smiled and agreed. Five minutes and 10 leg spasms later, we were back at the Batcave.

Luckily, Alfred had a wheelchair waiting for me. Batman had called in to Alfred in advance, saying that he was going to need a wheelchair for me. The wheelchair was ready for me when we got there. It was no ordinary wheelchair. It was Weaponized. I looked at Alfred and Batman, and Batman told me something shocking. "I have been looking for a new sidekick. You are smart, funny, and the biggest fan I've met. So of course, I choose you. Would you like to be the next Robin?"

I was honored. But, I needed an alias. Looking at the wheelchair and my new suit gave me an idea. " how about Wheelie?" I asked, gesturing towards the chair. I tried to get up, but realized that I can't move my legs. Joker paralyzed me from the waist down. I looked at Batman, with tears in my eyes. Turns out, I didn't need my crutches anymore. I don't even need my cane anymore. I am now a superhero!

After Batman put me into my chair, I noticed it was very comfortable. It was also the darkest shade of black I have ever seen. There were two sets of controls, one for each arm. I really wanted to mess around with them. I was fidgety with excitement. Batman saw my excitement, and brought in a friend of his. He is the man who made my chair. His name is Lucius Fox.

Lucius needed to take a few measurements for my new helmet and suit. The suit had buttons on the palms as well. I was excited to know what every little button, switch, and knob was for. I really wanted to go practice. I was going to need a lot of training.

While I am looking around at my new chair, I noticed Batman looking at me with a concerned look. " why are you so fidgety?" He asked. I told him I have ADHD. He nodded, and understood. After that, Alfred handed me a high tech watch. It had an intercom system built in so I could contact Batman whenever I needed him. And, he told me my chair can talk to me whenever I need information. All I had to do is say hey wheelie. My chair can also put my suit on for me. That was very important to me. My suit even has a few self-defense mechanism built-in. Training is going to be awesome.

I was I was getting used to my new chair, I overheard Batman talking to Lucius about a weapon in my feet. Of course, I stopped to listen. Turns out, I can do a push kick, where the suit moves my legs up as if I'm going to push someone off me, and then the shoes of my suit blast off, taking my shoes and socks with them, pushing them back. As they get pushed back, they will end up smelling my bare feet. I am known to have feet that smell so bad, they knock someone out and take their memory. Maybe that's why I am so smart. Joker has one hell of a surprise waiting for him next time he tries to attack me. I am also very ticklish, so my shoes blasting off is going to make me laugh, hard. And, if I need it, my chair can tickle me. It's not just for transport and self defense. It's also for fun.

Next thing I know, Batman has led me to my new bedroom. It is all decked out with things from my old house. It is also painted with black and green walls. Batman even got me a lift on the side of the bed so I can get in and out of bed on my own. He even got me a wall of fidget toys. My green fidget cube was front and center, where I can reach it. I also noticed my iPhone and iPad on the nightstand, charging. Then, I remembered my wife and kids. Are they OK? Can I bring them here? Boy, do I miss them.

I FaceTimed my wife, and she is safe at home. That man said I had to be confidential about where I was, because he didn't know if she was a fan or not. I told her I was in the hospital because of the attack. That worried her sick. She has anxiety, and so do I. My separation anxiety started to act up. I needed her. I felt homesick without her.

Batman could hear me talking to my family from the hall. When he knocked on my door, I put my iPad down so I could talk to him. That's when he realized he needed to bring them here. I let him pick up the iPad to meet my family. Then, he said something surprising. " Pack your things and your kids things. You are moving to the Batcave with your husband." The look of shock on her face when is the best I've seen in a long time. Batman said we could use our current house as a vacation house down the road.

When Batman left to get my family, I started thinking about what they could do to help Batman. My kids, Emelia and Jonah, are both in wheelchairs with cerebral palsy as well. Maybe they could be at the Batcave with Alfred keeping track of us. My wife, Atrice, is a huge Catwoman fan. She would love to team up with her and Batman.

While Batman is away, cat woman comes to visit me. She wants to make sure that I am taken care of. She even brought a few of her feline friends. I told her how are used to be allergic to cats, and she smiled. People can grow out of allergies. I love cats. I think they are cute, sweet, and cuddly. Cat woman says she found a stray that knows me. Next thing I know, a light orange male tabby cat walks into the room. He is my furry friend, Boots! Boots took one look at me, when look at cat woman, and jumped onto my bed with a happy little meow and immediately started purring. He was happy here, and so am I.

When Batman finally returned with my family, I wheeled into the main area to see them again. When Atrice saw me permanently in a wheelchair, she burst into tears. I told her about how joker attacked me, and what he did to me. When she heard this story, she gave me a big hug. It was great to have her back.

It was so hard to control the kids, who were so amazed at all the technology in the Batcave. They wanted to touch and play with everything. Alfred decided to take them on a tour to keep their little hands occupied.

While the kids were on the tour, I explained to Batman that they both have cerebral palsy, are visually impaired, and have ADHD like me. Atrice even told him about her conditions. She is visually impaired, has ADHD, anxiety, diabetes insipidus, and she is also lactose intolerant. That is a lot for a 4 foot 11 women to handle! Did I also mention she's ticklish, too? We are a very ticklish family.

Alfred was curious about how tall I was. I am 5 foot 8. I am the tallest man in the family. Soon, everyone was talking about their height, and making jokes about Atrice's hight. She may be short, but she is cute.

Batman thought about calling Lucius back in to make weapons for the rest of the family, but Alfred talked him out of it. My family should stay safe. I am here to protect them. At least they can watch me at my first target practice.

Lucius did call me from my watch, though. He told me to ask my chair to take me to the target room. So, I gave it a try. " hey Wheelie, take me to the target room." I was really nervous, but Atrice reassured me with my favorite therapy brush to calm me down. It felt good. It helped. She likes to brush me from head to toe, literally. It feels good to have my feet brushed. She understands my sensory issues and anxiety. She also spread the word.

When we got to the target room, I saw a lot of moving targets. Did Lucius forget I was blind? I looked at Batman, wondering if he would tell Lucius to stop the targets. Instead, he told me that my chair locks onto targets and hits them with great accuracy. All I needed to do was tell it which target to lock onto. This is going to be exciting. I love technology.

I had training practice for five hours that day. My chair needed a charge after that. Luckily, I can easily charge it by completing a circuit with my hands. All I need to do is grab both handles at a certain point. The electricity in my body charged my chair in minutes. The same thing goes with my suit.

After target practice, it was time to try on my suit. It matched Batman is almost perfectly. And, the helmet disguises my voice. I love it. I love being a disabled superhero. I also noticed that my suit is magnetized to my chair, so when I move fast I stay in place without the need for a seatbelt. I can't even travel long distance is by using rockets on my chair. That means, I can fly!

After all the training for the day, I got back to my room and my family. Once I got onto my bed, I took off my shoes and socks and smelled my feet. They smelled perfect. I am not affected by my foot smell's brainwashing capabilities. In fact, the memories that are taken from my foot smell get transferred into my brain. I can smell them as much as I want. Batman even knows about how much I love feet. He understands it and respects it.

After a long nights rest, time with the family, and breakfast, it was time for the kids to go to school. It was also time for me to go to work. I love my new job. Batman and I are going to patrol around Gotham looking for Joker. I couldn't wait to see his brainwashed face in jail. Once I was suited up and in my chair, I kissed Atrice goodbye and wheeled into the new and improved Batmobile. It had a wheelchair lift so I can sit in the passenger side. Joker, here we come.

Batman dropped me off in the same neighborhood that he first picked me up in. Turns out, it was one of his favorite neighborhoods to look for pray. Batman was going to another part of Gotham, another one of jokers hotspots. We would keep in touch through Entercom. Turns out, the intercom is also a tracking system. If I am in danger, Batman will know where I am.

As I am rolling down the streets, I hear a familiar laugh. Of course, I head in that direction. I whispered into the intercom but I found joker, and sent my coordinates. Before I had the chance to search for Joker, a bag was mysteriously pulled over my head, and I was knocked out. Then, I heard laughing. "hey, joker, we got him. We got the one you have been looking for." Aw shit.

Next thing I know, I am strapped down to a very uncomfortable metal chair, with electrodes strapped to my chest, stomach, midsection, and feet. I look around and see joker and his goons glaring at me. I called out to joker, reminding him that I can't see, and that he paralyzed me last time we met. Then, he told me he knew that I am ticklish and explained his torture device to me. He explained the reason why I was naked and strapped to an electric chair. This is when I start feeling the panic set in. Even Harley Quinn was there, with her pearly white, bubble gum letting Smile and her two hyenas, Bud and Lou. Of course, I asked why I'm naked. Joker says he had to completely strip me down in order to get the electrodes where he wanted them to be. Then, he hands a remote to Harley Quinn. He says that if Batman doesn't come to rescue me in a certain amount of time, he will crank the electricity all the way up. Then, I hear a generator start up to my left. A small ripple of electricity runs down the electrodes and onto my body. It tickles. Of course, I laugh and try to move away, but the electrodes are attached to me with electrical tape. I look at Harley Quinn, and see her staring right at my junk. Then, I see the joker slap her in the face, telling her not to look at me like that. Then, he ramped the electricity up a little. The electrode on my junk made it hurt! Then, I see Harley jump down from the balcony she was on, and grab my junk hard. I could tell she wanted more than just to grab it. She wanted sex, and joker wanted to see me be tortured. So, joker looked at Harley with his maniacal grin, and gave her a wink. That's not a good sign. I reserve my junk to my wife, and my wife only. Next thing I know, she has her mouth wrapped around my junk, red lipstick, bubblegum, and all. Let's just say she bites, hard. Then, she zips open her pants and climbs on. I really hope she took the electrode off my junk before letting it slide in. Turns out, she liked the feel of the electricity moving through my penis. Joker, seeing my pain and her pleasure, ran down to my feet and started tickling them. They are a very dirty couple. I cannot imagine what adventures they go on in the bedroom.

Finally, after nearly being shocked to death, Batman finally broke through the wall with his Batmobile. Of course, this is very humiliating to me for him to see me naked and raped. I am so glad to see him that I am crying tears of joy. Now, to bash some heads in. Batman finds my chair and suit which were thrown into a corner. He helps me back into my clothes, puts my suit back in place, and gets me back into my chair. Thank God for the Entercom system.

Since Batman saw me crying, he held me close, letting me know that I am safe. He also brought a brush with him. He brushed my arms, legs, back, shoulders, hands, and feet. The brush felt nice after all the electricity. Batman did check me over to make sure I wasn't burned or anything. I did have a few bruises, and my penis was very sore. My feet were also sore because joker used a knife to tickle me. He did end up cutting me a few times. So, Batman took me to the hospital before we dealt with joker and his games. I was only there in the hospital for an hour or so. The doctors worked quickly so I could get back to the fight.

Now, back at jokers Lair, Batman came up with a plan. He wanted to use my ADHD as a diversion. That's when I decided I was going to talk jokers ear off to distract him from what Batman was sitting up. I was going to talk to joker about fidgeting, and show him a bunch of my fidget toys. These fidget toys also have hidden weapons. In fact, my favorite green fidget cube now has a hidden net that is deployed when you press the silver scrolling ball. I gave a fidget cube to joker and his games, and I even gave one to Harley. They all fell for it. I even gave stress balls with hidden nets to Bud and Lou. My plan worked. As Batman was flinging joker, tied up in his net, over his shoulder, I yelled out "Game over, bitch! Jokes on you, joker!" That made all of his goons try to get up and come towards me. I ended up doing the push kick on all of them. I have never seen joker so red faced, humiliated, and angry. "you'll be sorry, Wheelie boy!" His maniacal laughter was cut off by a police officer's door as he gets thrown in the back of a police car.

Next thing I know, I feel hands at my throat. Harley has gotten out of her net. I swing my chair around, and get into the push kick position. It's time to kick her ass and release her memories. My legs went up, my shoes hit her stomach, and her nose hit my feet. Instantly, her face went blank, like she forgot everything about her and what she was doing. Perfect. "How did that smell?" I looked at her face, and she is completely confused. It worked. She doesn't remember a thing. "Ew! Who has stinky feet here? They smell..." PLOP! She is officially knocked out. The joker is going to have a lot of work to do in order to bring her memory back. Then, a police officer pulls her up, saying "let's go for a spin, Harley Quinn." Off to jail she goes.

I feel Batman's grip on my left shoulder. "ready to go see your family?" Of course I am, and I have quite a story to tell everyone when we get home. On our way back to the Batmobile, Batman tells me how proud he is of what I had done. My diversion worked. We put a lot of bad guys in jail today.

When we get back to the Batcave, Alfred is waiting with the rest of the family. I told everyone my side of the story, and sent everyone laughing. When Alfred heard about the push kick and how well it worked, he applauded Lucius for creating such a wonderful weapon, and he applauded me for finally putting the joker behind bars. Batman and I have officially saved Gotham city, or so we thought.

After dinner, we all went to bed. While I am safe in my bed, sleeping, I hear a loud crash. My window was smashed in, and there he was, beaming maniacally at me. Joker has escaped prison. Turns out, even Arkham asylum can't hold him. One look at joker, and boots hissed and ran for the door. I think he's going to get Catwoman for help. I really hope my bed has the push kick weapon built in here too. When I think about it, it does. My legs go up, my slippers shoot off and hit him in the stomach, and joker hits my feet with his face. Good night, joker. The lights are out on the comedy club tonight. Who is laughing now?

After joker hit the floor, cat woman runs in, ready for a fight. When she sees joker knocked out on the floor, she looks at me and asks "how did you do that?" Time to tell her a story.

So, thanks to my quick wit's and a Weaponized bed, joker is back in Arkham asylum with guards watching his every move. He's not going to get me this time. In the morning, I told Batman what happened. He patted me on the back, and thanked me for letting him sleep. He needed it. Age is starting to get to him. Turns out, your body starts to get weak at around 40. It's my turn to take over for a while to let him rest. Gotham is in my hands now. You mess with Gotham, you mess with me.

The end.


End file.
